psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BioelectricityTK/Opening Of The Hand Chakras
'What Are Hand Chakras? ' hand.gif|Hand chakra|link=Opening Of The Hand Chakras Hand chakras are energy centers that forms a circuit of vital life force energy when properly opened. 95 to 99% of the time we use are hands for everything, and when are hands chakras are not properly aligned or blocked we can't use them. This consist of a arthritis, carpal tunnel, stiffening and weakening of the joints in the hands and crippling. These are signs of poor health and poor vital energy flow in the hand chakras. So here in this blog, I'm going to show you how to properly open the hands chakras. 'What are Hand Chakras Used For?' handsofenergy-224x300.jpg|Hand Chakras transmiting energy|link=Opening Of The Hand Chakras Hand chakras are used to transmit and receive energy patterns, usually in the form of signatures. Hands Chakras can also be used to heal, shield or protect the individual from harm, sensing energy, and best of all energy manipulation. Opening of the hand chakras is how we use energy best, it is usually the first thing we do when it comes down to energy manipulation, meditation and other thing's of the sort such as "Telekinesis" and etc. ' 'Opening Of The Hand Chakras Begining Exercises: What this exercise does, when done consistently is to establish an energy circuit within the hand chakras. This energy can be used for healing, opening other chakras, applying energy or as with Dim Mak, the "death touch." It also helps with telekinesis (moving objects with one's aura and pyrokinesis (setting objects on fire using the powers of the mind and aura). In order to advance with these gifts, a powerful aura is needed to act on the auras of objects. NOTE: Opening the hand chakras is not a one time procces, you must continue to practice this everyday until you feel some sort or type of results occuring sensations in your hands, now let us begin. 1.'' Sit down and relax, try to go into a trance. The deeper the trance and concentration the better the results.''' '''2. ''Place your hands facing each other, about an inch apart fingertips almost touching. 3. With the "pad of your thumb" press into the palm of each of your hands, right in the hallow part. Heres an Illustration: ' 53_15_25-pranic-aura-depletion.jpg|Hand Chakras radiating energy|link=Opening Of The Hand Chakras ' 4. Focus entierly upon your hands, directly in the palms by feeling the area in which you press with your thumb as seen in the Illustration above. 5. Keep focusing all of your attention in your hands and begin to feel a catchy sensation, this can range from heat to cold to tingeling, throbbing sensations etc. NOTE: Remember again, your not imagining this, this is absolutely "REAL" and once you have mastered or accomplish this meditation exercise you will have permanently opened your hand chakras and will beging to feel a sudden energy flow in your hands between time periods without notice. Do not become frightened or scared this is perfectly normal, this way you are begining to feel and expirence the energy and power of your soul/aura and learning how to use it. 6. Now begin to move your hands an inch or 2 apart slowly back and forth to where they are almost touching, try to feel the energy between the palms of your hands. Continue to practice this and then the stronger your energy becomes, keep moving your hands back and forth "slowly" and relaxed. Keep moving them further and further apart until you can feel your energy as far as a foot apart or two. 23_9_10-sensitizing-the-hands.png|Hand Chakras PSI-BALL|link=Opening Of The Hand Chakras 7. At this point begin to form a PSI-ball, feel the heat and energy from this ball of energy between your hands. This will and may feel strange on your first try, but don't be frighened this is normal. The important thing is, is to get the feel of this energy and learning how to use it and get it flowing. ''' '''8. Now, begin to let your hands and arms hang down and relax. Focus on the enegy flowing down to your hands, your hands may feel pumped or throbbing. This is a sign that the energy is flowing. Now repeat steps 3-7 above. 9. Do the above exercise 3 times, but remember this is no rush take your time with dedication and practice. This exericse should be done everyday for as long as it takes to permanently open your hand chakras. With the proper practice, you should be ale to feel strong and powerful energy sensations between your hands when they are more than a foot apart. ' 'Pranayama And Hands Chakras Pranayama and hand chakra meditations goes perfectly hand and hand. It is said that the hand chakras and the Heart chakra are somewhat connected. Not only is are heart chakra very important but all chakras, including the hands and feet. That's why with Pranayama meditations it is important that we breath in energy into are bodies chakras system in order to cleance, charge and balance them properly. In today's modern world, most Yoga teachers and masters do not teach most of their students about the importance of porper breathing techniques and meditation exercises in order to porperly open and balance the chakra system including the hand chakras. This is all due to because of self-gain of money and power and especially spiritual power (siddhis). To keep us in the dark and from ever knowing the truth about are true and higher selves. Just to keep us under control, especially for the sake of religious control and purposes for the fear of going to hell, which is a lie. But here you don't have to worry about a thing anymore, here in this blog your going to learn truth and purpose about chakras and meditation. You won't be disappointed ' 'Breathing In Energy And Throughout The Hand Chakras: With time and practice once you have succesfully opened your hand chakras to a certain degree, you can now learn to breath in energy and transmit it throughout your hand chakras. And you can then use this energy to charge, heal, cleance, and manipulation energy fields or auras. Lets begin 'Pranayama, Yogic Breathing Exercise:' 1. As before you breath, keep your tongue rooted at the top of your mouth, this is where your hard and soth palate is located and this is where both the front and back energy cycle connects or rather meridains. ''' '''2. Sit comfortable and relax, you may stand if you wish but it's best if you sit. 3. Breath in through your nose, pushing out your lower abdominal, fill the bottom part of your lungs, then the middle part, and then your upper lungs. 4. Hold this position for about 5 seconds, WITHOUT STRAINING NEVER PUSH THIS. 5. Then exhale out through your nose while contracting your lower abdominal muscles, then your mid-section, then your upper lungs, until you are completely empty of breath and than hold for 5 seconds. 6. repeat steps 1-5 three times until you get the feel of it and used to it. 'Charging The Hand Chakras w/Yogic Breathing:' 7. Now, as you continue to repeat the breathing exercises 1-5 place your hands in front of you. Then begin to focus on your hand chakras charging up with energy, this may range from the feeling of heat, cold, throbbing, tangling sensation etc. The greater of increased energy flow and sensation between the hands the better the results. 8. Then begin to move your hands back and forth further and further apart, until you can feel your energy getting stronger. Then after you have completed the exercise, relax your hands by letting your arms hang down. Category:Blog posts